


Triple-Cross

by aoifeway666



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic Guilt, Cheating, Christianity, Cute Ending, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gender Dysphoria, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Partner Betrayal, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Magic, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifeway666/pseuds/aoifeway666
Summary: Elphelt attempts to seduce Ky aboard the Royal Fleet One. Meanwhile, Ramlethal is working on her own little problem. And Sol is a constant third wheel.kinda canon-friendly, takes place at the beginning of Xrd -sign-
Relationships: Dizzy/Ky Kiske, Dizzy/Ramlethal Valentine, Elphelt Valentine/Ramlethal Valentine, Ky Kiske/Elphelt Valentine
Kudos: 3





	1. Walking With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty slow-burn! If you would rather read some more intense smut, I'd recommend the next one first. Otherwise, enjoy!

Ky wandered the halls of his airship, his footsteps echoing over the marbled floors. He had been wandering, aimless, for about ten minutes now, trying to reconcile his thoughts with his actions. Dark clouds formed in his head. Though the fate of Illyria - and perhaps, the world - lay solely in his hands, there was another, more superficial matter coursing its way through his mind.

Across the other side of Ky’s fortress, in shackles, lay the subject of his ruminations. Even bound, she commanded a certain air of mystery, importance, and allure. Though a heavy metal visor covered most of her face, Ky could have sworn that he could still make out her piercing, glowing blue eyes beneath it. Ky had learned that this mysterious stranger, bubbly, charming, and full of life, was someone entirely different to what he had expected.

A Valentine.

Surely, this couldn’t be further from the truth. Ky knew that the Valentines were emotionless, devoid of the ability to care about anything other than their Mother, the Universal Will. But this one seemed… different. She had warned him about her sister’s impending attacks on Japan, on Babylon, and, by extension, the entire human race. And she was right. Could this be? A Valentine, almost entirely free from her programming? Thoughts continued coursing through his mind like a poison, infecting every part of his consciousness.

The news of the destruction of Babylon had only added to this confusion. This Valentine had gone out of her way to inform Ky, the Thunder King, the sole Hope of the World, about an incoming attack by - presumably - her own people, her own very _family_. Though Ky wished to continue indulging these thoughts, he knew that there was work to be done.

Ky entered the panic room aboard his ship and pressed a few buttons. Immediately, he heard a voice he wished he didn’t have to hear.

“Ky!” came the voice, gruff and deep. “What in the hell is going on in Babylon?”

“Leo--”

“Does this have anything to do with Japan? Answer me, goddamn it!”

“Most likely, yes,” Ky sighed. “I’m still trying to determine how to deal with… all of this, but the situation is…” He searched for the right word, and came up empty. “...bad. I’m going to need your approval on--”

“What?” Leo replied, obviously angry at Ky’s inability to prevent the annihilation below. “What the hell do you need my approval on?”

Ky breathed in deeply, as if preparing to dive into cold water.

“I’m going to release Elphelt Valentine. Temporarily.” He felt his skin crawl as the words fell from his lips. To request that this otherworldly being be released, just moments after this disaster which she may well have caused herself, was unthinkable. And to think that Leo Whitefang, one of the kings of this already-vulnerable country, would approve of this, was utterly insane. Why would he even request this? Is this even rational, Ky thought to himself, or has this girl somehow influenced me to do this?

Though for a few moments there was silence, Ky could have sworn that he could feel Leo’s indignation boiling over.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind? You _know_ I can’t sign off on that, God no, especially with what’s just happened!” Leo yelled, his voice hoarse with anger.

“What’s just happened is exactly why we need to release her,” Ky shot back. “It’s her sister - Ramlethal - that we need to subdue, not Elphelt. At any rate, we need her.”

Leo groaned. “Did she put you up to this?”

Ky remained silent. His eyes were fixed on some unknowable point in the distance as thoughts of Elphelt flooded his head.

“...I can’t do this. What if she betrays us? She’s a Valentine, Ky. She can’t be trusted,” Leo muttered.

Ky lifted his eyes to meet Leo’s, though his attention was half-fixed on thoughts of Elphelt. “I have no choice. I have to do this on my own,” he murmured, switching off his magic-com. Immediately, he left the room, his heels clicking on the marble floors as he rushed to the _Royal Fleet One_ ’s Special Quarters.

The doors to the holding cell burst open, gears clattering against one another. Ky entered the room, beads of sweat forming on his pale skin. As he stepped across the threshold, he stifled a gasp as he caught a glimpse of his prisoner.

Her. Such an innocent, tragically beautiful figure, so cruelly bound in Illyrian chains. Her dress, somehow perfectly untouched, drifted ethereally in the breath of wind that came through the cell door. Rose petals were scattered all over her, from her waist to the hem of her skirt. Stray strands of strawberry blonde hair fell over her covered face, flowing like a river from her pink-ribboned headpiece. Ky’s heart jumped at the sight of her, his cheeks flushing under his foundation. She reminded him of Dizzy, before they were married - those years where Ky’s only way of admiring her were from a safe distance. Perishing the emerging un-Christian thoughts, he continued his advance toward the shackled Valentine.

Voice wavering, Ky parted his lips and searched for the words to speak to her.

“Everything… everything you have predicted, everything you told me… it’s all taken place, just as you said it would.” He paused. “What I’m about to propose - I mean, what I’m about to put forward--”

“I know, Ky. You needn’t worry,” Elphelt replied. “It’s just like I told you. If you need my help - which, it seems, you absolutely do - there is no risk in releasing me. I want to stop her as much as you do.”

Ky froze for a few seconds. “The question is: _can_ you stop her?”

Elphelt giggled, her laugh brightening her prison cell into what seemed like a normal room. “Ramlethal and I possess the same control restraints. I _will_ stop her, don’t you worry. And I’ll take you with me, so that you can observe.”

Ky suppressed the feeling of a smile forming. He knew - somewhere, in his cold, rational, quintessentially Illyrian heart - that he could trust this Valentine with anything. Leo couldn’t have been more wrong about her. Reaching for a button above him, he initiated the release sequence.

Elphelt fell to her knees, completely unused to the feeling of gravity pulling her downward. The security visor falling to the ground with a distinct, metallic thud, Elphelt lifted her head and turned her face to Ky.

“I hope my dress doesn’t get dirty,” she smiled.

The _Royal Fleet One_ was officially off the radar.

Ky sat, brooding, on the bridge of his ship. The wireless blared news from around the world - describing the devastation of Babylon, the appearance of a strange, skull-like vessel over Iraq, the curious disappearance of the King of Illyria - but Ky’s mind lay elsewhere. Tuning out the apocalyptic voices on the radio, his thoughts kept drifting to Elphelt.

She had come into his life as if by the will of God. She seemed more like an angel than any other being Ky had encountered, despite her origins as the literal spawn of hell. Thoughts that once seemed able to be suppressed had become ever-present, all-pervasive, obsessive. Most powerful of all, however, was the anger that affected him whenever he thought of the distrust Leo had tried to sow against her. It was obvious that Ky had developed what earlier generations would have called a crush, entirely involuntary and completely irrational.

Elphelt made almost no sound as she glided into the room, her footsteps drowned out by Ky’s wireless chattering to itself. She stood motionless behind Ky’s desk for a few seconds, watching him stare into space, until she reached out a hand and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ky almost jumped out of his chair. “Elphelt! I didn’t expect you to be awake. There are still many hours to go until we’re anywhere near Ramlethal’s whereabouts. What are you doing up?”

Elphelt smirked. “Call me El, it’s easier. I just wanted to see if I could help… it’s hard to sleep in an actual bed, after so long in that chamber.” She bent ever-so-slightly, as if to curtsey in the Illyrian royal fashion.

“There’s really nothing for you to be doing,” Ky muttered, before immediately retracting. “In actuality, though, you could stay here and help me monitor these radio communications. Really, every little helps.” He exhaled sharply, relieved that he hadn’t lost his chance to spend time with Elphelt.

“Of course! I’m always happy to help, especially in this case,” El said, wearing a smile that almost looked fake. She pulled a chair across from the other side of the room, shifted her petticoat forward, and sat down next to Ky with an audible _swoosh_. “So, how do I help?”

“Here. Write down anything of interest.” Without looking, Ky passed Elphelt a notebook, after which he continued staring into space, fighting the urge to turn and admire her. She looked so very different to Dizzy, in almost every way. When Ky had first seen Dizzy, that day in the forest with Sol, a similar seed of romantic desire had been sown, but, this time, the seed had grown into tendrils upon tendrils of blushes, of breathlessness, of confusion, barely weeks into knowing her. The more time he spent around her, even _thinking_ of her, was poison to Ky’s piety.

Elphelt’s notebook lay empty. She, too, appeared lost in dreams of something - or someone. She pulled herself closer to Ky, resting her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her, and saw her piercing eyes, so tantalisingly close to his.

“Your Majesty?” she whispered, placing her cold hand on his cheek.

Ky blushed. “El?”

Elphelt pulled Ky close. “Forgive me,” she sighed, and pulled him yet closer.

The kiss was soft at first, but blossomed with intensity. Ky held onto El’s face as if it were the only thing in the world that mattered. Tremors flooded his nerves, erasing all of his anxieties and replacing them with this one sensation. Her cold skin brushed his as they kissed again and again, each time feeling a wave of excitement bigger than the last. This was so wrong. So why, Ky wondered, did it feel so very, very right?

Ky sat in his bedroom. It had been four hours since the kiss, and he still did not know what to think of it. He was a married man, under the divine vigilance of God. Putting aside the fact that what had happened (his whole body shivered each time he thought of it) was a capital sin, he struggled to piece together what Dizzy would think of this. How would he cover this up? _Should_ he cover this up? Or… was this meant to be?

He heard a soft tapping at his door-frame. Looking up, he saw Elphelt, standing at the entrance to his room, wearing nothing but her red bra and a scandalous leather gaff.

“El… I can’t…” Ky stammered. Before Elphelt could respond, Ky heard a distinctive set of footsteps echoing down the marble hallway outside. It was one of the Praetorian Guardsmen, accompanied by the beeping of a portable magic-com.

“Sire, there’s a…” The Guardsman paused, staring at the half-naked Elphelt blocking the way, before continuing, “...communication for you. It’s from Sol Badguy. He says it’s urgent.” He stepped back, and turned away, muttering a quiet apology as he left, dropping the communicator behind him.

Ky froze. “We’ll talk about this later, Elphelt Valentine. For now, there is something I must attend to.” Though the guilt of being so cold to her struck him like an arrow, he pressed the button on the communicator, shutting the door as he did.

“Sol.”

“Hey, Ky… shit’s going down. I didn’t wanna be the one to tell you, but…”

“What is it?” Ky asked, his voice tinged with worry.

“Ramlethal… she got away. Ky, this is bad… she’s… she’s taken Dizzy.”

“I thought she was with Paradigm… the Thunderseal was protecting her…”

“Ramlethal somehow infiltrated Illyria. She must have somehow snuck past the guards, gotten into the library… Leo’s working on quick security fixes, but your wife… I’m so sorry, kid.”

“Where are you? Is Sin safe?”

“Sin’s in Zepp, helping them out with emergency defence measures. Me, I’m… somewhere, I think it’s the Backyard. I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long, but I have a feeling I’ll be able to keep this up a while. This is bigger than Ramlethal, I swear.”

Ky wiped the sweat from his brow and the tears from his eyes. “Sol… I’ll fix this, I pledge it. We have God on our side.” The communication ended.

Ky opened the door, and yelled for Elphelt. She came running - thankfully, fully clothed this time - and almost slid to a halt. “Yes, your Majesty?”

“We’ve got new orders. Come with me to the bridge.”


	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy gets royally screwed.

Dizzy awoke in an unfamiliar room, feeling the metallic bite of chains gripping her wrists, ankles, and tail. Her wings lay limp at her sides. The haze of being frozen was beginning to wear off, though she was still so weak she could not move her head.

The room was cold. She could feel the cold air barely moving over her naked body. This dungeon appeared to be entirely constructed from metal and ivory. Swords of all shapes and sizes littered the floor, though the Thunderseal was nowhere to be seen. Most disturbingly to Dizzy, she could make out a solitary figure in the gloom.

“You are awake,” the figure said, no emotion in its youthful voice. Dizzy tried to cry out, but all she could manage was a whimper.

“Feeling fear in this situation is entirely pointless. I am simply keeping you here to help in completing my mission.” The figure drew closer, and Dizzy could make out some basic features, though her vision was still fuzzy.

“You don’t seem unworthy. You are instrumental to the completion of my task. However, you are ultimately meaningless, as am I.” There was no change in the tone of the figure’s voice, which remained stern, detached, and, ultimately, unsettling.

“Who… what… what are you?” Dizzy murmured.

“The name that Mother gave to me was Ramlethal Valentine. I am an instrument of her Will, and that Will is to destroy those who are unworthy. And keeping you here will prevent anyone from stopping me.”

Dizzy tried to wrestle with the chains, but they held fast. Undine and Necro, usually so protective in moments like these, remained inert, seemingly separated from her by an invisible shield. Her weakness from being removed from the Thunderseal had obviously spread, not only to the part of her that was human, but the Gear part of her too. She managed to raise her head to look at Ramlethal, but quickly found herself exhausted.

“Look at you. So weak. So naked, so powerless. You may prove unworthy after all,” Ramlethal stated, as if merely making observations. She moved closer to Dizzy, grabbing her long, blue hair in her fist and pulling it until tears appeared in her eyes. “Now, do you understand your purpose here?”

“No,” Dizzy said, her voice faltering from pain. A wave of paresthesia shot down her body, from her neck to the base of her spine, forcing a slight smile to appear on her red face. Was she… enjoying this?

“You are here so that I can attract your allies - the only ones in this world capable of stopping Us. And you are here so that I may learn about your race. Emotion. Reaction. These things intrigue me, so I will learn them from you.” Dizzy tried to nod her head in response, but Ramlethal’s grip on her hair was unrelenting.

“Your purpose here is to serve me. I am sure you understand this.” With one swift motion, Ramlethal removed her hand from Dizzy’s hair, and tightened it around her throat. “There are certain things that I understand about your primitive, biological minds. Dopamine release - by physical or… emotional means - can be quite an incentive. Negative reinforcement, while not as effective, is also useful in manipulating lower beings. I trust that you understand what I am saying.”

Ramlethal loosened her hold on Dizzy for a moment, leaving her gasping and coughing. “No… what…” she sputtered, in confusion as much as inquisition.

Ramlethal sighed, as if to mark some form of alien, emotionless frustration. “You will do whatever I ask, however I ask, without hesitation. If you serve that purpose, I will give you… pleasure,” she said flatly. “But you must also expect displeasure if you fail me in any way. And you will call me Mistress.”

“Yes… I understand,” Dizzy whimpered, a subtle smirk appearing on her lips. “I mean… yes, Mistress.” What was this power-play meant to achieve? Whatever it was, Dizzy reasoned, it felt strangely good, strangely forbidden. Ky _definitely_ never would have done this with her.

“Then I will continue,” Ramlethal replied, circling her fingers around to Dizzy’s chest, the light touch shooting stars down every inch of her. “You are… so weak… such a fragile little thing…”

Ramlethal’s gloved fingers trailed around Dizzy’s breasts, stopping just before they reached her nipples. With every spiral Ram traced onto her skin, Dizzy felt a new form of torture. She shouldn’t have been this receptive to this - she loved _Ky_ , not… whatever this creature was. She bit her lip, angry at these feelings, these desires, at Ramlethal.

“...I’m looking forward to breaking you,” Ram whispered. Dizzy’s thoughts instantly melted away, as she continued biting her lip - this time, not out of compulsion, but out of a strange, torturous pleasure. As Ramlethal continued working her fingers around the lines of her chest, her eyes rolled back into her head, letting out a soft moan as blood trickled from her bottom lip.

“Blood?” Ram said, her voice uncharacteristically full of excitement. Without warning, she broke off her caresses and kissed Dizzy, forcing her tongue down the half-Gear’s throat, licking the blood off her soft lips. Dizzy, reeling from the kiss, let out a rough gasp. “Thank you,” Ram moaned, causing Dizzy to slip deeper and deeper into her bizarre state of mind. These faint words of praise, these forceful, unrelenting actions were beginning to work their way into the primordial parts of her mind.

“I need… more,” Ram seemed to state as a matter of fact, before plunging her sharp fangs into Dizzy’s shoulder. A burning feeling coursed into her veins as she let out a soft, pitiful whine, entranced by the overwhelming sensation. There was a numbing, tingling feeling as Ram’s teeth sank deeper and deeper into her flesh, and she could feel the growing river of blood flowing from her body as she fell further into her spell. The initial burst of pain was over, and she could feel a dull throb accompanied by uncontrollable euphoria. She trembled and moaned in Ram’s arms, unable to speak from the pleasure and pain.

Ram’s arms tightened like a vice around Dizzy, pulling her closer, her teeth penetrating her veins and causing more and more blood to spill from her bound, weak body. There was nothing she could do - nothing she had any _desire_ to do - other than to shiver, whimpering, as Ramlethal worked her way into her bloodstream, pulling the back of her hair for leverage, holding her by the small of her back, forcing her to lean into her chest as she drank from her.

It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like hours upon hours of unending pleasure to Dizzy. At long last, Ram pulled away from her neck, wiping her twisted, beaming smile with her glove. “...Did that hurt?” she said, obviously unconcerned. Dizzy felt the haze of the Thunderseal being quickly replaced by the haze of being sucked dry by Ramlethal, the hangover from being punctured by her fangs, the comedown from being hurt so… damn... good.

Dizzy’s eyes remained closed from the intensity of what she felt, even seconds after Ramlethal’s fangs had exited her shoulder. Still shivering, she almost screamed in ecstasy as Ram slid her finger over her breast buds, then softly kissed her nipple, holding it briefly between her teeth before sucking at it hard. With the other hand, she caressed the other bud, sliding it back and forth between her fingertips as Dizzy could feel it - and herself - getting harder and harder. Just as she was about to cry out, Ram eased off, taking her mouth off Dizzy’s breast and sliding her hand up to her throat, holding it lightly as she spoke.

“Your pleasure responses are interesting, Gear. You are an anomaly indeed…” Ramlethal cradled the back of Dizzy’s head, kissing her more gently than before, and sipping the last of the uncongealed blood at the side of her mouth. “This state you are in is likely a result of blood loss, dopamine overload, or... submissive dissociation,” she said. She seemed to linger on the word ‘submissive’, and Dizzy’s mind latched onto it, easing the dull throb down to a painless vibration. “Whatever the cause, it is clear that you are under my control.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Dizzy moaned, quivering with anticipation.

“Therefore, I believe this is an acceptable option.” Ramlethal commanded one of her familiars to her side and pointed upward. Dizzy felt herself being lowered to the ground, the shackles still around her wrists, but the chains no longer connected to the rack. All thoughts of Ky, of the outside world, faded away, replaced by an unending desire to please Ramlethal. Escape was no longer a meaningful option - to Dizzy, it was a denial.

“You will not try to escape. You will not attempt any subversion. You are mine. You must understand this.”

“Yes, Ramlethal,” Dizzy replied dutifully.

Without warning, Dizzy was pushed onto her back, the chains hitting the metal floor with a loud, metallic ringing. Too weak - and too unwilling - to move her arms or legs, she lay, exposed, on the cold ground. Ramlethal positioned herself between Dizzy’s legs, one of her hands on each thigh, keeping them wide apart. She was straddling Dizzy’s tail.

“Your pleasure responses are… tremendously interesting,” Ramlethal said coolly, before sliding her hands onto Dizzy’s quivering cock. Dizzy’s muscles tightened all at once, and she let out a delighted squeak as she felt Ramlethal’s cold, almost robotic hands holding her. She moaned as Ramlethal began to caress the head with one hand, while sliding up and down her shaft with the other.

“Ah-- I-- Ram--,” she stuttered, unable to get through without at least making _some_ noise.

“You are _mine_ ,” Ramlethal replied, placing aggressive emphasis on her words, continuing to caress Dizzy more and more intensely.

“Ah-- _ah_ \-- I’m--”

Ram continued her caresses on the shaft, and slid the tip of Dizzy’s cock into her mouth, swirling around her slit with her tongue, still coated with blood. Dizzy’s thighs tightened around Ram’s body, her tail limp between the Valentine’s legs, and she could feel her breaths increasing in frequency, her heartbeat becoming unbearably fast --

“--cu--”

Dizzy’s entire body tensed, the shock of the sensation making her clench her fists as waves and waves of bliss hit her, one after the other. Ramlethal kept kissing her cock, swallowing everything that came out of her as she screamed in pleasure. Dizzy remained frozen in place for a few, orgasmic seconds, as if she had been sealed again, her mouth wide-open, and her eyes rolled up. Eventually, her body ceased tensing, and she let out a low, contented sigh.

“-- _hhhhhh_ …”

“Mmm… I would much rather have had more time to study your responses, Gear,” Ramlethal grinned, letting a rare spark of emotion into her eyes. “But, I suppose this will do… for now…”

She reached up to Dizzy’s head, and, closing her eyes, kissed her deeply, her lips still tasting of Dizzy’s cock. “You taste…”

“Yes, Mistress?”

“...mine.” Ramlethal smiled, kissed Dizzy on the forehead, and bit her neck harder than ever before.


	3. Zut Alors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphelt has her way with Ky. Meanwhile, Sol makes an important discovery.

Ky sat in his tall, black leather office chair, one that he reserved for occasions like this. This was a time for deep thought, though it was often futile. His mind was still filled with thoughts of Elphelt - the kiss, her advances, her efforts to make him betray his loyalty to Dizzy and to the Church - and there was not much he could do about it. She was right there. She was meant to be his _aide_ in this, to tell him the true nature of Ramlethal, and what she might want with his wife.

“Ky?”

And there she was. He couldn’t take his eyes off her now - this radiant, foreign princess-like being. Her eyes - _zut alors!_ \- pierced his very soul with their iridescent beauty, as if they were trying to get inside his mind somehow. And it was working. Ky hadn’t done a single page’s worth of work, writing up reports on Ramlethal, the Cradle (as it was now being called), and exactly why he had disobeyed Leo’s direct imperative.

At this point, he realised he had been staring too long.

“Yes, El?”

“I… want to talk to you about earlier.”

“I… I’m not sure I’m ready.”

She ignored him. “I can’t explain it. I just feel this… desire for you. And I’m sorry if it’s inappropriate, or wrong, or anything - you’re a married man, for Mother’s sake - but I… I just _feel_ something when I’m around you.”

“I feel the same, Elphelt,” Ky murmured absent-mindedly, and almost slapped his hand over his mouth when he saw the look on El’s face.

“Really? I--”

“Elphelt,” Ky stated, now in damage-control mode. “We can’t do anything like that again. It’s unprofessional, unholy, against my morals… I’m sorry. We need to work together, and we both need to learn to understand that.”

The little colour in Elphelt’s face drained, and she stared blankly for a moment. “That’s… fair. I’m terribly sorry, your Majesty, I’ll be a good worker, I swear, I just--”

“Thank you, Elphelt. You’re a great help,” Ky lied, his heart thumping in his head. “Now…” He had paused out of stress, but Elphelt interrupted his silence.

“I think I know why Ramlethal wants Dizzy.”

“What?”

“She wants the cells of a Gear. Like my sister used so many years ago for the Cube.”

Ky stared into the distance as he remembered those events. The death of Justice, the first Valentine, and the holy crusades against her, were so fresh in his mind, though these things happened so long ago, before Dizzy was even frozen by the Thunderseal. A tear began to fall from his eye, though Ky held it back before it could damage his mascara.

And then he remembered. Valentine didn’t want Justice’s cells, all that time ago - she wanted Sin’s blood, crawling with Gear genes, but in a much, much weaker form. Dizzy carried Gear cells too, in a much more potent form. If a Valentine were to subdue Dizzy and, by some means, extract the essence of what made her more than human --

“Where is she? Ramlethal?”

“I… I don’t know, Ky,” Elphelt replied, tense from the stress Ky was placing on her.

“What does your programming say?”

“I… Japan. Or Zepp. Or… She’s with Justice, the Cradle.”

“Then why does she need Gear cells?”

“So she can become stronger… she wants to rebel. She will break her programming, fight against the Conclave... all she needs is Gear cells and St. Elmo’s Fire. We have to get to her before then.”

“El… can we stop her? Together?”

“Of course, Ky.”

“...thank you, El. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve told me.”

She looked even more beautiful, more innocent in this light. As the sunlight filtered through the UV-tinted windows of the upper deck of the _Royal Fleet One_ , her pink hair glistened, revealing notes of glitter and streaks of silver coming through. Her jumper-skirt almost seemed translucent, revealing the shape of her body underneath. This attraction was so wrong, so unholy, but he found himself indulging in Elphelt’s every detail.

“El… there’s something else I must ask.”

“What is it, your Majesty?”

Ky felt a twinge of something, almost embarrassment, jolt through his body, as he leaned in close to Elphelt. She closed her eyes and blushed, as if she knew what was coming. Her face was glowing, her pale skin reflecting almost all of the light hitting it. Ky closed his eyes and kissed her, his lips meeting hers with a rush that felt almost explosive. He held the back of her head and brought her in closer, kissing her harder, slipping his tongue between her velvet lips and enjoying every part of the inside of her soft mouth, cold but swiftly becoming warmer.

“Ky, I…”

Ky bought El’s silence with another, well-placed kiss, even more passionate than the first. He kissed her over and over, each time feeling El’s breathing get heavier, her heart beating faster, and his desires becoming uncontrollable.

“El… forgive me…” he finally said, recognising the irony.

“Ky, I… want this. I want _you_.”

The two sat in silence for a brief moment.

“Is the door locked?” Ky asked.

“I made sure of it, your Majesty.”

“Then…” Ky silently prayed to God for forgiveness for what he was about to do. “...then let’s do this. Let’s--”

“You’re too Christian to say it!”

“No!” Ky blurted out, his voice almost at a yell. “Let’s… make out. And we’ll see what we want to do from there. I want to work with you, El, but you’re…” He blushed. “...so distracting.”

Elphelt rushed over to him, cradling his face in her hands, kissing _him_ this time. Ky cleared the papers off his desk, pushing her down onto it as they held each other. El unbuttoned his jacket, clearing it past his broad shoulders, and began taking off his tunic. Ky stiffened, and held Elphelt’s wrists.

“Wait… there’s something I need to tell you before you do that. My… chest is kind of weird for a guy, a little different than what you’re probably used--”

“I know. Don’t worry,” El said, her voice calm and reassuring to Ky. “It’s perfectly normal. I have a couple brothers - I mean, I have a _lot_ of siblings - that are kind of similar to you, your Majesty.”

“I don’t really want to take off my binder, I mean.”

“I got it!” El chirped, and leaned into Ky’s arms, as he kissed her neck over and over, unzipping her dress at the back as it fell around her. She reached around her back, and unhooked her bra, revealing her large, supple breasts.

Ky held her, rolling her left nipple around with his thumb as he lay behind her, causing her to let out a soft moan. He pulled her to his side, kissing her other nipple softly at first, licking and sucking at it until she covered her mouth out of pleasure.

“ _Ça alors…_ your skin is so _soft_ ,” Ky murmured, kissing her body from the centre of her chest down to her panty line. He held the elastic waistband and looked into her eyes. “Is this okay?”

“ _D’accord…_ ” Elphelt moaned. Ky removed her underwear, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed as he did, moving his hand up to her clit, pushing his index finger against it as he did. Testing the waters, he pulled his finger back and forth horizontally along her slit.

“You’re so wet, by the Cross…”

Elphelt exhaled hard as if in response, her breathing becoming faster. Ky continued touching her lightly, brushing her clit as he worked his way across her body with his kisses. He sucked her inner thigh, softly caressing the skin with his teeth as he did, leaving a soft, red mark. Her muscles tightened with the light dose of pain, and she sighed contentedly as she felt Ky’s mouth against her body.

“Ky, my God…” Elphelt lifted her hips as if to be more comfortable in Ky’s hands, but he swiftly repositioned, ending up almost entirely on top of her, his thighs straddling her body.

Ky let out a soft sigh, pinning his arms around Elphelt and lifting himself up over her, staring into her opaline eyes as he stayed there, an exhausted smile on his face. “El, just… no matter where or how I kiss you, it feels incredible…”

Elphelt blushed deeply, giving Ky a wry smile as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss. Their lips connected briefly, their eyes staring into each other as they pulled away. El opened her mouth as if to speak, but dismissed it, leaning in again.

Ky interrupted. “What were you going to say?”

Elphelt blushed even more, giggling as she put her hand up to her mouth. “I was just wondering how you feel about… other stuff.”

Ky looked to the side for a brief second, and then looked back to El. “I think it’ll be permissible this time, at least.”

Elphelt beamed in delight, and undid Ky’s belt, unbuttoning his thick, military-grade pants and pulling down his underwear. She paused for a second, making constant, alluring eye contact with Ky, and started kissing him on his clit, causing him to shriek in pleasure, covering his mouth with a notebook. He almost found himself blaspheme, and - even more disturbing - thought of indulging such an impulse. He let go of the notebook, clenched his fist around Elphelt’s hair, and brought her even closer in, making his hips buck into her mouth as she continued sucking him off. “E-Elphelt…!” Ky moaned, almost screaming. His other hand grabbed at nothing in particular, balling up a piece of paper that had been left on his desk.

Elphelt kept going, letting out the occasional grunt or sigh as she continued sucking and kissing, rocking her head back and forth as Ky gripped onto her hair, pulling her forward into him as he got closer and closer to the edge. As El fingered herself under him, Ky closed his eyes, face-fucking her as he drew further toward climax.

“El… _mon Dieu_ … I…”

He clenched himself around her head, screaming as he came, threatening to rip her hair out with how hard he was tightening his fist around the back of her head. His head jerked back, and he let out a satisfied groan. He could hear Elphelt breathing heavily below him, and, after a few seconds, he felt her tense, her back arch, and her body become liquid. She lifted herself up, sweat all over her face, smiling at him. “God… Ky, I… nobody has ever done that to me before. You’re so… gentle, so caring but… you have an edge, something I could never have seen coming but…”

Ky shushed her, and kissed her as she continued beaming. The two held each other, caressing each other’s naked bodies, until they eventually retired to the couch in the corner, lying against one another until Ky noticed the control panel at his desk glowing green - indicating an incoming transmission.

Ky, still naked apart from his long-coat, pressed the button on the panel, bringing up a message received from Sol just ten minutes earlier, location-stamped with the last known co-ordinates of the Cradle.

“Kid, it’s Sol. You’re with Elphelt, right? We got out. I’m at Sevastopol. I just want you to know: she’s working with Ramlethal. Don’t let her work her way in. Come to Russia ASAP, and we’ll launch our defence. Godsp--”

The communication cut off abruptly as Elphelt pressed the button to delete it. Ky looked at her, horror in his eyes, fearing that what Sol was saying was true. “Elphelt, is this true?”

“I… can’t believe…” she stammered, staring at the ground. “I can’t believe she would be that stupid…”

“I can’t believe you, either,” Ky said, his voice becoming emotionless and cold as he strode towards the central door of the bridge. “I thought you’d overcome that programming, El… for once, I thought I could trust a Valentine with human life.”

“Mother’s orders are sometimes too hard to resist,” El replied. Ky heard a distinctive clicking noise, and turned his head. Elphelt was holding a bright pink shotgun, charms hanging off it, pointed directly at Ky’s chest.

“That gun is from the Cyprus Project… how on Earth did Elphelt get her hands on it?” Ky wondered before Elphelt hit him in the head with the hard metal of the gun.


	4. Double Dragon, Triple Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramlethal and Elphelt reveal themselves a little more than expected. Ky, Dizzy, and Sol pick up the pieces.

Ky opened his eyes, his head aching with a dull throb. He tried to hold his head in his hands, only to find himself bound with chains against a cold, metal wall. The room he was in appeared empty, completely windowless, though lit with a dull magi-tech lantern hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

“Hey, kid,” came a voice to his left. Sol. Elphelt and Ramlethal must have captured him, too…

“Sol?” Ky replied. “Where… where are we?”

“Think we’re in the Cradle, or at least _near_ it. I saw your ship, and thought that you must’ve gotten rid of Elphelt. Guess I was wrong, huh?”

“What about Dizzy? Where is she?”

“She’s somewhere on board this vessel, I’m sure. But… we need to be getting out of here. Got a feeling shit’s about to go down, and we need to be far away from the Cradle when it does.”

“So, what is our pla--”

The door to the cell opened with a reverberating slam, a dull, orange light flooding in from a hallway outside. Elphelt and Ramlethal entered the room, holding hands. Three Lucifero familiars accompanied them, floating ominously behind them, blankly staring into the cell. The Valentines and their entourage approached the chained warriors until they were close enough to see clearly, yet far enough away that any transgressions could easily be dealt with.

“Our plan has proven successful, knights,” boomed Ramlethal, “and I’ve determined that you are no longer obstacles. Even your guards seemed weak...”

“Piss off,” Sol spat back.

“You both have been pretty useful, actually! Don’t be so mad,” Elphelt said, her voice flowery and bright. “Mother’s going to be so proud!”

“All that is left is for us to combine our data. Your wife has given me so much to work with,” Ramlethal smiled. “I have gathered a select amount of highly concentrated genetic material from her - Gear DNA - that could, in the right set of circumstances, become incredibly powerful.”

“Your Majesty, I must thank you for your contributions as well! Although… they weren’t as potent as what Ram got…”

“What are they talking about, Sol?” Ky whispered.

“To put it bluntly, Illyrian; our separate missions were to convince both a powerful Gear and a powerful human to contribute quantities of reproductive material. As Valentines, we possess the power to combine these two information streams with our own programming - something that could revive Justice and restore true order to this fallen world, even without the power of St. Elmo’s Fire,” Ramlethal stated, turning to Elphelt and giving the slightest of winks.

“Plus,” Elphelt added, “sex magic is just Ki-flow manipulation with extra, more fun steps!”

“You fucking freaks,” Sol muttered, his voice flaming with vitriol. “I’d like to see you try.”

“And you will see us try. That is why we are here; so that you can witness us. Elphelt informs me that she derives satisfaction from such a scenario - pawns, so close to becoming queens, being struck down in an instant, having to behold their own downfall.”

Elphelt ran into her sister’s open embrace, kissing her passionately as Ramlethal held her, pulling her close and removing her headpiece, then her jacket, then her jumper-skirt… It wasn’t long before Elphelt was entirely naked, cradled in Ramlethal’s arms as she kissed her over and over, each time longer than the last. And all of this in front of the knights who had tried so hard to stop them.

Ky yelled something, something that neither El nor Ram understood or cared about, and immediately found himself silenced by what he immediately recognised as magic. Whether it was cast by a Lucifero or one of the Valentines was unknown, but whatever it was, it damn well worked.

Ram gently pushed Elphelt back against the ivory-flecked metal floor, kissing her neck and her collarbones.

“Ram…” Elphelt sighed, almost wordlessly, as Ramlethal slowly made her way around El’s throat, lightly biting and kissing her.

“ _Shh_ ,” Ramlethal replied, and she thrust her tongue into Elphelt’s mouth, causing her to moan and kiss her back even harder. Moving surprisingly fast, Ram began kissing El’s entire body, trailing kisses down her front, from her chest to her belly, lingering along her waistline, and, finally, her mouth landing between El’s thick thighs. Ram kissed her sister’s scarred thigh for a second, before suddenly giving her a slow, indulgent lick, the tip of her tongue arching onto her clit.

El made a short, desperate sound, and instinctively covered her mouth before she could let more out. She held onto Ram’s cropped, straw-like hair, forcing her closer into her. Ram held onto her sister’s bucking hips, her nails digging in until blood began to drip from her pale skin. She paused for a second, raised a finger to her mouth, and licked the blood off, moaning as she did.

“You _do_ taste better,” Ram muttered, her nails and teeth stained red. She leaned in to kiss El again, licking her lips as she made her way down. Suddenly, their bliss was shattered by the door to the room slamming open, the metal of the walls behind emitting a satisfying clang. The two sisters stood up, El scrambling to put on her many layers of clothing, as the figure in the doorway approached them.

“Necro says that, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll let us go,” Dizzy shouted, her wings spreading behind her, the light from the hallway forcing her figure to appear as a foreboding, intimidating silhouette.

“You were under my control, Gear,” Ram spoke, a hint of anger in her tone. Her servants picked up her greatswords, and she assumed a fighting stance, all of her rage directed toward Dizzy. Sol had never seen a Valentine so emotional, so out-of-control. Seizing the chance, and summoning all of his strength, he pulled at the chains connecting him to the rack, breaking a hole in it and freeing him, albeit with chains connected to his arms and legs. Alone, he would never stand a chance against two Valentines. But together, connected with another Gear, as well as Ky, he believed that these hellspawn could be easily disposed of.

Smashing Ky’s chains, Sol prepared to fight. Without his weapon, this would be a little more difficult.

Ky, still recovering from witnessing something so sinful, dusted off his clothes and looked around for something - anything - to fight with. A piece of the iron grate that he had been bound to seemed like the best option (lacking for his beloved Magnolia Eclair), and he rushed toward Ramlethal, his sword raised high.

“Atone for your sins!” he cried, but was met with a swift kick to the chest by Ramlethal. Dizzy, taking the opportunity, rushed toward her, and punched her in the face, channeling Necro to hit her with everything she could. Agreeing with her intent, Necro - now fully awake - took full control over her body.

Glowing sigils appeared on the floors and wall of the room, and Ramlethal and Elphelt found themselves frozen where they stood. Even though they drew their power from the Backyard, their strength failed against such a formidable, rage-filled attacker. Seizing the opportunity, Sol gathered broken chains from the ground, tying them in loops around Ram and El.

“Hit ‘em, boyscout,” he yelled, struggling to be heard over the deafening magic.

Ky breathed in, and channeled all of his energy into the stub of metal he held. With a thunderous crack, lightning flew out of the end of the makeshift sword, hitting the chains with an eye-melting explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Valentines were completely incapacitated, bound by electrified chains and holy magic. Ky bowed to them.

“You rely far too much on power. It’s not pretty,” he taunted.

“You can say that again, kid,” Sol laughed, slapping Ky on the back with his open palm.

Dizzy ran over to Ky, now free of possession. She squeaked excitedly, and wrapped her arms and legs around him, smothering his pale face with kisses and affection.

“I missed you… I’m still not good at controlling my power, but I’m so glad you’re safe… Ky…” she babbled, still obviously dazed from Necro overwhelming her.

“I love you,” Ky replied, his eyes lighting up with every kiss he received. “I love you, I love you, I… don’t know what I’d do without you. There’s nobody else that comes even close,” he said, giving a side-eye to Elphelt, who lay frozen in a scream of pain on the hard metal floor.

“I hate to burst your bubble, kids, but we’ve still gotta figure out what to do about _them_ ,” Sol drawled, motioning to the Valentines. “Obviously, we’re gonna blow this joint - literally, ‘cause we’ve got the Illyrian fuckin’ Army on our case - but should we leave ‘em in the Cradle, or what?”

“We shall take them with us. I’m sure Leo will have some words of advice for them,” Ky smiled. “Now, let’s move. I don’t want to be stuck here for long. And…” He gave a loving stare to Dizzy. “...I think we have things to talk about.”

Dizzy and Ky clambered to the top of the vessel and boarded the _Royal Fleet One_ , anchored to the roof of the Cradle exactly where El had docked it, as Sol trailed behind, carrying the quivering bodies of Ramlethal and Elphelt along with him.

They reached the bridge, and weighed anchor. Setting a course for Illyria Castle, Ky fired the boosters and sailed into the sky, leaving the Cradle far behind them.

As soon as they reached cruising altitude, the Cradle disappeared.


End file.
